Lentil and Mixed Vegetable Sauté
' Description This type of lentil stew can be adapted according to what you have on hand, the quantities can be varied too. With smaller quantities and plenty of water it can be a soup. I made it twice so far. Ingredients 1 * 1 large onion roughly chopped, finely chopped probably also works * 1 large potato, diced * About a cup brown lentils, cooked with salted green olives that I happened to have in the freezer (If you don't have olives you can add a tomato or other vegetable to make the broth richer and/or use stock powder. If you cook the lentils yourself you can use the broth the lentils were cooked in to make the dish. Cheese or vegan Cheese alternatives also probably work. You can be creative, use what you've got to enrich the broth. I've only tried the olives so far.) * 1 tablespoon extra virgin olive oil * 1 small orange chopped * A few sprigs fresh celery leaves * A very generous portion frozen brussel sprouts No salt, the salt in the olives is sufficient Directions 1 Stir from time to time while different ingredients are being added and cooked. #Sautee the onion and diced potato in the olive oil till both are partially cooked. #Add the orange and celery leaves. #Add the frozen brussel sprouts. #Add the cooked lentils and olives. #Add more boiling water. #Wait till everything is fully cooked, then serve. Result 1 I liked it, the orange complemented the brussel sprouts and the rest as I had hoped. Ingredients 2 This version isn't vegan * 1 small onion roughly chopped, finely chopped probably also works * 1 fairly small potato, diced * About half a cup frozen brown lentils, cooked with salted green olives that I cooked when I made the first batch, then froze. * 1 tablespoon extra-virgin olive oil * Frozen spinach * A small tomato *Yoghurt Vegan soy yoghurt probably also works, I haven't tried it. No salt, the salt in the olives is sufficient Directions 2 Stir from time to time while different ingredients are being added and cooked. #Sautee the onion and diced potato in the olive oil till both are partially cooked. #Add the frozen lentil olive mixture and the frozen spinach. #Add the tomato, you can remove the tomato skin but I don’t. #Add a little more boiling water. #Wait till everything is fully cooked, and then serve with a dollop of yoghurt on top. Result 2 I liked it better with the yoghurt, I think it needs a sour taste, from citrus fruit yoghurt, perhaps wine vinegar. I’ve got one last portion of the lentil and olive mixture in the freezer. I plan to make this one more time soon, next time with vegan cheese alternative and lemon. Reference I read a web page that the spam filter blocks, you can get it at this previous version of the article. This includes a bought stock that I can't get in the UK. In any case I have no idea if the stock is vegetarian or vegan. I wanted a recipe that I could recommend to vegan readers. I wanted a rich base to replace the stock and had the frozen olives so I cooked some with the brown lentils and took some leaves off celery that was in the fridge. I had some oranges on hand from a large batch that I previously bought at a local market so I replaced the lemon with an orange. I left out the orange rind because I recently ate grapefruit rind with Chickpeas and didn't feel like something similar so soon again. Including some orange rind would probably work. I had some frozen brussel sprouts, I also had frozen spinach but I felt brussel sprouts would suit the more gentle flavour of the orange. Category:Stew Category:Main Dish Recipes Category:Vegan Recipes Category:Super simple dishes